Blackthorne Girl
by Rosey 3425
Summary: Cammie has gone to Blackthorne her entire life. What happens when her and her friends go on the exchange with Gallagher? Will new friendships form and old ones last? Read and Review :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey cause I came up with this idea during physics class so I decided to write it! I hope you enjoy! Review please :)**

**Chapter 1**

Cam POV

"Not good enough," my godfather Joe Solomon told me. I had silently just made my way from my room to his office without making a single noise. "But I didn't make a sound and avoided all the cameras, even the hidden ones." Joe clicked a button and a video screen appeared. "Here at 2 minutes and 53 seconds," the faintest of creeks was heard that only very highly trained operatives would hear. Others would think it was just the normal creek of an old house.

"I can't believe it, I was practically perfect," I said with a discouraged voice. "Practically will get you killed. You don't want to end up dead or…MIA. Practically is an excuse that poorly trained operatives use. For that, we will be adding 2 extra hours to our nightly practice tonight. Understood?" "Yes, sir," and with that I walked back up to my room.

Joe POV

Rachael appeared from my office, "you know she was perfect Joe." "I know. She didn't make any noise that anyone but she or I would hear, but she has to be better than the best. She has to be better than perfect. I can't lose her like Matt…I made a promise and I am going to keep it! I have to protect her!" "And you have kept it and you are still keeping it Joe! By sending her to Blackthorne instead of Gallagher we've already prepared her more than any girl out in the field." "And how do you think she'll do with the exchange?"

"She'll be fine. She will have the boys with her so she'll cope," Rachel replied. "But we're making her room with the girls," Joe shot back. "You worry more than me and I'm her mother. I put her with girls that are just like her and she will love them. Plus she and Zach have to learn that they won't be together forever! They're inseparable! Cam even asked if he can come to her grandparents with her this summer." "Well at least they're not dating. Now that would bring a whole new set of problems," Joe said with a laugh.

**I'm probably going to put up chapter two tonight if I get more 10 reviews! Thanks for reading :) -Rosey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Can I just say you are all AWESOME! Thanks so much for the reviews…Keep them coming ;) Hopefully I fixed the problem with separating the quotes better if not let me know! So as I promised here is chapter 2 (and I made it longer)! Please review! Ally Carter owns the characters!**

**Chapter 2**

**Cam POV**

I rushed backed to my room in a fury and quickly changed into my work out clothes, not wanting to wake up my roommates. I left the room and made my way to the farm using a few of my favorite passage ways. I finally got there not seeing anyone on my way. I began throwing a multitude of combinations until I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly turned around and found Zach staring at me.

"Rough session with Joe?" he asked. "You could say so," I said while placing another perfect punch to the bag. "Want to talk about it?" Zach asked with worry in his eyes. "Nope," I replied. "Alright…want to fight?" I responded with a roundhouse kick to his head. He grabbed my leg and spun me. I countered his attack by shifting my weight and flipping him to his back. He quickly flipped me so I was under him.

I flipped us both to our feet. We continued fighting until both of our internal clocks hit 6:30; we had been fighting for about an hour. Zach and I looked at each other and began full out sprinting towards our room. "Tie…again," Jonas yelled at us. He was our unofficial referee for our "Room Races". For the most part, we always tied. I quickly jumped into the shower and changed in less than three minutes.

Zach got into the shower while I took on the challenge of waking up Grant while Jonas was already trying to hack into the CIA database. Last time I checked he was up to level 83. I finally just pushed Grant out of his warm bed on to the cold hard stone floor. "Hate you Cam," he groaned. "Love you too, Grant," I replied in a sing song voice.

"Cam, what time did you leave this morning? I didn't even hear you leave or anything," Jonas asked not removing his eyes from his computer screen. "4:45. Joe is making me get up even earlier now that I'm a sophomore," I replied. "Gosh Cam, he's going to kill you before we even graduate," Grant yelled from the closet. "Naw, he just worries about me. Zach hurry up or else we are going to miss breakfast and we don't want to listen to Grant whine all day about being hungry," I yelled. We all rushed to breakfast and made it just before Dr. Steve, our headmaster, began speaking.

"Good morning Lady and Gentlemen. I have some excellent news. This year our sophomore class will be going to spend the year at The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women," He started. Whispers broke out throughout the mess hall before he continued, "We expect you all to keep our cover at all times and you all must call Joe…Mr. Solomon." A chorus of awwww's rushed through the crowd. Dr Steve ignored us and continued, "Meet Mr. Solomon on the helicopter pad at 21:30 hours tonight. Pack light and good luck." Dr. Steve finished and we all continued eating.

Now most of us already knew about Gallagher. I mean I am a girl and well girls don't go the Blackthorne (except for me since I'm a special exception). So obviously there was another spy school and well plus my mom was the headmistress at Gallagher, but only people who needed to know that knew it. The Gallagher Girls had no idea that we even existed. In their world, they're one of a kind…if they only knew.

Gallagher and Blackthorne were completely different from each other. Gallagher held the cover as a school for rich snobby girls, but at Blackthorne we were juvenile delinquents, both on the inside of the school and outside of it. Our school was very dark, musty, and well kind of depressing on the inside and made to look like a prison on the outside. Gallagher was in a beautiful mansion in a very nice town in the middle of Virginia. Our school was in the middle of nowhere to hide the sound of the long range riffles. See, our school was a little more intense than Gallagher was. We were trained to be both Spies and well….assassins, whereas Gallagher Girls are only trained to be spies, but don't get me wrong, very good spies. Dr. Steve had told us that we couldn't let them know that we were assassins since they aren't used to that kind of thing.

Now Mr. Solomon worked at both school and we all knew it, but the Gallagher girls didn't. Joe admitted that we are better than they are, but he said they are all still very good and we could all learn something from one another. I guess we'll see if he's right about that.

"Well this will be an interesting semester," I said while taking a bit of my pancake. "Well I'm glad I have been working my arms. The ladies are going to fall for them," Grant said while flexing his arms. We all laughed and threw food at him while he ducked to dodge them. "I bet they're gonna make me room with girl," I said in an annoyed voice.

I had roomed with Zach, Grant, and Jonas ever since we all started at Blackthorne in fifth grade. Blackthorne begins training in fifth grade which is a few years earlier than Gallagher. To say the least I was going to miss them. They were like my brothers and Zach has been my best friend since the first time I laid eyes on him. I could tell him anything and he had confided things in me that if I told anyone I would be dead in less than three seconds.

"But whose going to help me with hacking passed high levels of security?" Jonas questioned. "Whose gonna wake me up in the morning?" Grant whined. Zach didn't say anything, but he looked like he wanted to murder someone. " Don't worry guys, we'll still be in all of the same classes and plus we're going to get there pretty late tomorrow so I'll be able to stay with you guys at least one night." This seemed to put them a little bit at ease, but not completely.

"What we have to be even more worried about is how we're going to keep our cover," our friend Nick chimed in with. "That's the easy part," I started, "We're spies. We were born to lie," I finished.

"The fun part is going to see them trying to figure out who we are…and why a girl is with us," Zach laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we walk in," Grant added. We all burst out laughing. Watch out Gallagher Girls…Blackthorne is coming!

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will hopefully update tomorrow or Thursday! Thanks Again everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! So I actually had the chance to update today, but sadly I can't tomorrow because I have to go to a charity ball! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews and I hope you like this chapter! Let me know :) Review, Review, and REVIEW! Thanks :) Ally Carter is the best and owns the Gallagher Girls.**

After breakfast we were informed that we had the rest of the day off to pack and get ready for our "mission", if that is what you want to call it. Joe wanted to debrief us before we left, so we all headed to the cave, which is where we have our cove ops classes.

We all sat down in our usual seats- me, then Zach, then Grant, and then Jonas. This would be the first semester Jonas wouldn't be joining us in cove ops since he decided to head down the Research and Development track, which was actually a good thing…he could be very clumsy at times.

We all fell silent when we heard Joe enter the room.

"Alright, as Dr. Steve said meet me at the helicopter pad at 21:30 hours. We will be arriving at approximately 0:45 am local time. When we arrive, you will go with your current roommates to your assigned room and stay there until 8:00 am," he paused and looked around the room.

"The girls will be eating breakfast at this point. At 8:00, meet me in the entrance hall and you all will make you "grand" entrance. The girls have no idea you are coming, so please be cautious not to run into any on your way to meet me," Joe paused and looked at me.

"Cammie, for the first night you will be with the boys, but after that your mother has requested that you stay with the girls. Remember to stick to your cover. This is a great experience so take advantage of it. Don't be late tonight or else we will leave without you. You are all dismissed," Joe finished.

We got up to leave, but Joe pulled me aside, "Cam, I'm sorry about the rooming arrangements, but there is no way to change it."

"I know, whenever my mom says something it stays that way," I replied somewhat annoyed.

Joe chuckled, "Don't forget tonight our extra training session. Meet me outside at 18:15. Don't be late."

"Fine. You know I am never late. Does this whole exchange thing mean we aren't going to be doing our extra practices anymore?" I asked with a little too much excitement in my voice. I know Joe is just trying to look out for me, but getting up at 4:45 every morning sure takes a lot out of a girl.

"No. We will still be doing our extra training and no you do not get to sleep in," Joe said reading my mind.

"But Gallagher doesn't even start until 8:30. They don't have to be at breakfast until 7:45! This is unfair," I complained.

"Life is unfair. I will see you every morning at 4:45 am and not a second later," he said with a smile on his face.

"Ugh fine, I am going to go pack," I said walking out of the cave.

"See you at 18:15 tonight!" he called after me. He really gets too much satisfaction from torturing me (obviously not literally torturing me).

I began walking towards the main building which from there I could take some secret passage ways back to my dorm. Suddenly, it started raining so I started running slowly. As I was running, I heard footstep come up next to me. I glanced to my right and saw Zach running next to me.

"Nice day for a jog," he laughed.

"Yeah well might as well enjoy it! Last day at the good ole' Blackthorne," I stopped running and looked around taking in the view.

"I never thought I would say this, but I might actually miss Blackthorne," Zach said next to me.

"I know! It has been our home since we were 12. It's going to be so weird not rooming with you guys either. Ugh I'm going to have to listen to them talk about which one of you they think is the cutest. .now!" I said pointing my fingers shaped like a gun to my head.

Zach laughed at me, "Well I know I'm going to miss you," he said his voice growing sadder as he stepped towards me. I reached out to him and enveloped him into a hug. We held each other tightly for two minutes.

"Things are going to be a lot different this semester, but sooner than you know it we will be back here," I said letting go of him.

"I know I just don't want it to change," He said sadly.

"No matter what you will always be my best friend Goode, no one can take you away from me. Not even if they tried," I said grabbing his hand as we continued walking.

"Yeah I know and trust me if someone tried to steal you away from me…well let's just say that they would figure out very quickly that we are a school for assassins," He said with a mischievous smile growing on his face.

"Don't get any ideas Goode. Do you remember last time we pulled a prank on someone? We had to do kitchen duty for three months. I am never washing another plate again!" I said with a laugh.

"Hmmm we will just have to see about that. Now let's go pack for our "great opportunity"," Zach said putting air quotes around his words while rolling his eyes.

"Race yo-" Zach started, but before he could finish I had already pushed him down and stared running towards our room.

I heard "Cheater" being yelled far behind me as I dashed into the school with a bright smile on my face. No matter what, nobody would ever take Zachary Goode away from me…and I would make sure of it.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know and Review :) Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews/ favorites! You are all truly amazing! Keep it coming! Sorry I haven't updated the last few days it has been crazy! Anyways I made this chapter longer so enjoy! I will try to update asap! Review, Review, and REVIEW! :) Thanks!**

That night, I walked to the front lawn and waited for Joe. The sun had almost completely set and I had a feeling we would be doing night drills. I sighed as I heard someone approaching from behind me. I slowly turned and faced Joe as be began giving me orders, "Start by running 8 laps around the school. You have 12 minutes. 3, 2, 1 Go."

I started sprinting around the school. Two laps around was one mile. So 8 laps around was a total of four miles. I had three minutes to run each mile. The burning of my muscles felt refreshing and I finished up my run with 15 seconds left.

"Good, now 300 pushups without stopping. Go," Joe said sternly. By my 215th push up I could barely feel my arms, but I kept going. I was determined to be the best and motivated just to be done already. Next Joe made me do multiple abs exercises that killed after the first 10.

He also had me do the multiple obstacle courses that Blackthorne had. They looked like normal military obstacle courses that you would see in the military, but these were harder. They had hidden trip wires and such that I had to avoid or else. The course helped improve my hand eye coordination, speed, balance, and flexibility. It practically covered all of the basics.

Finally, for the last hour we fought. We started out with warming up simple combinations and then moved onto the harder stuff. The thing with Joe is he never goes easy on me. He wants me to be the best so he actually fights me. He isn't scared to try and punch me in the face, but usually I block him anyways.

Joe taught me some new combinations that he had made up. They weren't too complex, but they would give me an advantage over my opponent since they were original. By the time we were finally done, I was covered in bruises, my muscles were extremely sore, and I honestly don't think any amount of perfume could cover up how bad I smelled.

"Good job today, Cammie. There is still room for improvement, but overall good. Don't forget tomorrow morning I will see you at 4:45 on the dot," Joe patted me on the back. "Yes sir," I responded as I gathered my things and began walking. "And Cammie…I'm serious. These girls could really teach you something so be open to them. Well not too open, but at least give them a try," Joe pleaded with me.

"I will Joe. I promise. I will see you tonight," I said walking out the door. I got back to my room about an hour before we had to leave. I quickly showered (this time taking a whole 10 minutes) and packed the rest of my things.

Grant was taking a nap (surprising right?), Jonas was on his computer once again, and Zach was reading Spies Throughout the Ages… again. These three were always so typical. "Jonas were you able to hack into Gallagher's student list so we can see who are going to be our new friends," Zach asked with his eyes still glued to his book.

"Did you even have to ask?" Jonas responded while holding out a piece of paper. "Let me see that," I said grabbing the paper out of his hands. I scanned that paper and saw that there were about 17 girls in the sophomore class. We had a total of 15 boys in our sophomore class, but only 8 of us would be going to Gallagher for the semester.

The girls didn't seem too bad, but we had no idea what their personalities were like and that could be the difference between life and death in the field. I showed the list to Zach and we talked about it for a while. Guessing who was a pavement artist and who was a fighter.

We had 15 minutes until we had to be at the helicopter pad. I pushed Grant out of his bed to wake him up. He got up off the floor and saw Zach and me still examining the paper memorizing all of the girls and their names.

"Hey what's that?" Grant asked us. "The Gallagher Girls," we replied in unison. Grant ripped the paper out of our hands and began examining the girls, "she's hot, so is she, she has a weird name, her nose is very pointy…Woah I am going to date her!" Zach and I were laughing hysterically by this point. Grant had the tendency to be a little girl crazy.

"Seriously! Look at this girl, Rebecca "Bex" Baxter. She is smokin'," He said staring at the girl. "Alright Grant don't fall in love before we even get there! You will have the chance to meet her tomorrow. Now come on we have to go meet Joe, I mean Mr. Solomon, at the helicopter pad. And if we're late, well you won't be meeting Bex," I said will gathering my bags to take them out the door.

"Fine, but I call dibs on her!" Grant yelled. We had five minutes to get to the helicopter pad. We arrived with two minutes left, so we loaded our bags onto the helicopter and got settled into our seats. I was between Grant and Zach. Grant was still talking about this Bex girl and how amazing she probably is.

"What about you Zach? Did you see anyone you have the need to call dibs on?" Grant asked Zach questioningly. "No Grant, I didn't see anyone that interested me on the paper," Zach replied.

His response made me curious, he said on the paper, implying that there was someone not on the paper. Whatever, he would tell me about it later. Mr. Solomon got onto the helicopter and took the pilot seat. We all placed on our headsets and settled in.

"Remember go straight to your rooms when you get there and do not come out until we are supposed to meet. We should be there around midnight so feel free to fall asleep," Mr. Solomon told us before turning on the helicopter and starting on our journey towards Gallagher.

At some point I fell asleep on Zach's shoulder and he fell asleep on top of my head. We didn't move at all until we landed. The doors of the helicopter flew open and we jumped out on the perfectly cut grass of Gallagher academy. We looked up and saw the giant mansion towering over us.

The mansion was not like anything we had ever seen before. It was beautiful and welcoming unlike Blackthorne which was cold and dark. We all quickly went inside the mansion and found our room. Jonas, Grant, Zach, and I rushed into our room and threw our stuff down. We looked around and noticed a slight problem…there were four of us and only three beds.

"I'll sleep on the floor," I volunteered. "No Cam it's okay. You can just sleep in my bed with me. I don't mind," Zach said.

"Are you sure Zach?" I asked. "Completely sure, just don't kick me in your sleep," He joked. I climbed into his bed and got comfy right away.

"Goodnight Zach," I said. "Goodnight Cammie," Zach replied. For the first time, I fell asleep without a worry on my mind.

I woke up the next morning at 4:35 am. Zach's arm was wrapped around me and I was trapped. I slipped out without disturbing him and went downstairs to meet Joe.

Our adventure was about to begin.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know by REVIEWING :) You're the best ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry and you have the right to dislike me for making you wait forever….I hope you like it let me know! Review :) **

I didn't know what Joe had planned for this morning, but I was hoping it would be easy. A girl can't survive on only 5 hours of sleep. I crept down the staircase silently and stealthily just in case some girl was actually awake. Not that they would know that I didn't go here. I do blend in fairly well considering I am a girl.

I made my way to my mother's office and arrived exactly at 4:45. Joe appeared out of nowhere, "Good morning Cam. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes except for that fact that I had to be up at 4:40 this morning," I replied slightly annoyed.

"Nobody gets to sleep in the spy world; you know that," he replied seriously, "well anyways, we are just going to have an easy day today. Watch a few clips and evaluate them. That should give you enough time to get back to the room before the early risers…rise."

He grabbed a remote and turned on the flat screen in my mom's office. I saw myself appear walking down the street. It was a little over a month ago during Blackthorne's summer semester (no we don't have a summer break), we had been in town practicing easier skills such as brush passes, dead drops, and counter surveillance techniques.

I watched and critiqued everything I did as Joe told me how I could do it better. The next clip was one of me sparring with Zach the day before. This time, Joe physically demonstrated how to more accurately perform the technique I had used.

"That should be good for today," he started as he extended his had to help my off of my back after successfully re-teaching me the Shawarzky head lock, "Tonight I want you to go for a 10 mile run…and I will know if you did or did not go. Oh and your things will be moved into your new room after breakfast. Here's your key," Joe handed me a bright pick key.

"Pink? Really?" Joe laughed and disappeared further into my mom's office no doubt going to talk to her.

I got back to the boys room and surprisingly found them all to be awake, even Grant. "Wow Grant, I'm shocked," I said in complete awe.

It was the first time I didn't have to wake Grant up since I met him. The first day of school we actually thought he was dead because he wouldn't wake up…that was until I poured a bucketful of ice cold water on him and he finally woke up…he wasn't very happy though.

"What? I want to look nice for the ladies," he said defensively, "since they're already going to be staring I might as well give them something to enjoy looking at." We all laughed as I went to pull out my Blackthorne uniform, but Zach stopped me. "Actually Cam… we got Gallagher uniforms," Zach said pointing to the folded clothes in the corner.

"I'm assuming the skirt is yours because it would make my butt look too big," Grant chimed in. I picked up the blue plaid skirt and examined it closely. It was dark blue with white and light blue stripes. There was a dark blue sweater vest that had the Gallagher crest on the left side. There was a neatly pressed white collared shirt with GA embroidered on the collar. Finally, white knee high socks and black leather shoes accompanied it.

"Well it's a step up from Blackthorne's jump suits," I said looking at the boys who had already put on their uniforms. They had khaki pants, dark blue sweaters with the Gallagher crest on it also, white polo shirts with GA embroidered, a blue and red striped tie, and of course perfectly shiny black shoes.

I grabbed my new uniform and went to the bathroom to get ready. I put on the new uniform and examined myself in the mirror. The skirt fell to the middle of my thigh, showing off my long tanned and toned legs and the sweater fit me and my curves just right…to say the least, I looked good.

I came out of the bathroom and looked up the see the boys staring at me. "Lookin' hot Cammie! You're rocking the private school look," Grant yelled at me. Zack started laughing, but added, "He's right Cammie, you do look really good in that uniform."

"They should've give you a skirt at Blackthorne. It would've made it a little more enjoyable," Zach punched Grant making him groan. Jonas and I laughed, while I started to grab my books.

"We've got to go before Mr. Solomon kills us," I said. The guys quickly grabbed their bags and we headed downstairs. We were the first one to meet Joe.

"I'm going to make all of the others run since they had no decency to show up on time," he grumbled. Thirty seconds later the remaining guys came running down the stairs. When they all saw me in my new uniform they all started drooling and gawking.

"You will all be doing night drills tonight for being late and you will be doing an extra hour for checking out my goddaughter…Don't be late this time," Joe growled.

My mother appeared in front of us all and began speaking, "welcome everyone we are about to introduce you, but just a quick announcement. After breakfast, please stay in the dining hall so that we can give you the rules and hand out class schedules. Alright, I am going to go introduce you and then please get some breakfast and sit at the table with your grade," she walked back into the hall and then we made our grand entrance….

Oh and was it grand. We heard my mother call the girls to attention, "Ladies, we have a new addition to the school for this semester. As you know the east wing is off limits this year because we will be having guests. Please join me in welcoming the students from Blackthorne Institute for boys and my daughter Cameron who attends there."

We walked in and the entire hall was silent besides the teachers who were clapping. Suddenly, whispers broke out in the hall. We heard things like: "boys, Boys, BOYS." "She has a daughter?" "Boys. Spies. BOY SPIES?" "Why doesn't she go to Gallagher…"

I could barely hold back my laugh as I saw spoons and forks dropping. Zach was smirking of course, Jonas was blushing, he's a cutie, and well Grant…he was winking at random girls. We walked over to the breakfast bar and grabbed some before I spotted my new roommates and headed towards them.

"Hey, I'm Cammie. I'm going to be rooming with you for the semester," I said sitting down next to the one named Liz.

"Oh really?" Macey asked. "Yeah my mom and Jo-Mr. Solomon wouldn't let me stay with Grant, Zach, and Jonas," I said motioning to the three who were standing behind me, "They wanted me to meet new people and get acquainted with "future work partners". Something like that," I finished sounding very unenthusiastic.

"Oh well that is exciting," Bex said sitting straighter now that they boys were there. "I'm Bex, that's Liz and Macey," she said pointing to the other two.

"We know," Zach, Grant, Jonas, and I said in unison. "Well you guys can sit down if you would like," Liz said motioning to the bench.

Grant slid next to Bex and winked at me, I rolled my eyes. Jonas sat on the other side of Liz, his cheeks were still red. Zach slid into his normal spot next to me.

"So…what's Blacthorne like?" Macey asked seemingly interested. We all looked at each other, "Different," we all said in unison.

"How so?" Bex inquired further. "It just is," Zach answered. The three girls look confused, but quickly covered it up.

"Well where is it at?" Liz asked. "Far away from here," Grant answered. "Are you going to tell us anything about it?" Macey asked.

"Probably not," I answered, "it's not really an exciting topic." With that, the bell rang and the girls were dismissed. Zach, Grant, Jonas, and I all started laughing. "This semester is going to be very interesting," I said. "We're definitely going to have fun with these girls," Grant smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I always am so happy to get those and it motivates me so much more… :) The more reviews = the quicker a new chapter ;) So let me know what you think! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 3 Love you all! Ally Carter owns it all!**

We saw Mr. Solomon walk in holding two stacks of papers.

"Before I hand these out we must go over a few rules:

**1**. You are not allowed in the girls rooms before 8 am and after 11pm. **2. **All students from Blackthorne must go to sublevel three every day at 3:30 for additional lessons. **3**. No sneaking out **4.** All the rules from Blackthorne apply here in addition to all of the rules in Gallagher's hand books. **5.** If you are caught breaking any of these rules, the first time you have a very harsh detention with me. If you break them a second time, you will be sent back to Blackthorne will you will face punishment even worse than my detention. Understood?"

"Yes sir," we all said in unison. He proceeded to hand out the two things he had in his hand, one was our class schedules and the other was the Gallagher handbook.

"Read the handbook. You will be quizzed on it shortly," he said. Zach and I quickly compared schedules, we had all of the same class, and I wasn't surprised to find that we had all of the same classes. We were the two smartest kids in our grade and we were taking all of the hardest classes, even some senior level classes.

Mr. Solomon pointed to my three roommates, our friend Nick, and I and told us to follow him to our first class, C.O.W. He knocked on the door twice and then walked in.

"Hello Mr. Smith. I come bearing some new students for you. Why don't you five introduce your selves?"

Grant stepped up first and spoke, "Hey, I'm Grant Newman. I'm on the Covert operations track… and I'm single," he said with a wink. I noticed Bex perk up at the sound of that.

"Would someone like to volunteer to show Grant here arou-," before Solomon could finish Bex's hand was waving around in the air, "thank you Ms. Baxter."

Next Jonas, red faced, introduced himself, "I'm Jonas Anderson, I'm on the Research and Development track, and I'm a sophomore," he rattled off quickly.

"Hence why you're here," Mr. Solomon blandly stated, "who wants Jonas?" I heard a slight squeal and turned to see Liz's cheeks turning bright red.

"Thank you Ms. Sutton."

It was Nick's turn now, "Nick Kelly. Cove Ops," he said pointing to himself. Macy raised her hand before Solomon could even ask. Joe rolled his eyes and looked at Zach.

Zach stepped forward, "I'm Zach Goode and I'm also on the cove ops track." A girl jumped up and yelled, "You can follow me Zach."

"Alright Tina, thanks," Joe said. The girl, Tina, had a mischievous grin on her face as she looked at Zach. She better watch out or else I'll wipe that stupid grin right off of her… "Cammie," Joe snapped calling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Cammie Morgan and I'm on the cove ops track," I stated. Nobody raised their hand to be my guide. "Anybody?" Solomon asked with a death glare. Still nobody raised their hands.

"It's okay. I already know where everything is," I said as I walked back to the only empty seat in the room which was thankfully in the back corner. I sat down and paid attention for the first 6 minutes and 24 seconds before I completely and utterly spaced out. I had no need to pay attention. We had already learned this about a year and a half ago at Blackthorne.

Finally the class ended, but not before Mr. Smith assigned us a four page analysis on why the Middle East's economy was going to crash in the next 3 years. I was thinking about how easy that would be while all of the other girls were groaning and complaining about it.

My next class was world languages. I easily found my way to the room and found my way to the back seat again.

"Bonjour! Aujourd'hui nous parlons Francais!" a voice said from the front of the room. I looked up and saw the teacher standing at the front of the room. "Comment ca va?" He asked. "Ca va bien, merci," we all replied together. I sat up straighter as we began to converse.

Out of all 29 languages I know, French has always been my favorite. It was the first language my dad taught me when I was one. He took me to France multiple times before he disappeared. I haven't been back there since, but I have always loved anything to do with France.

The teacher began reviewing simple things such as the conditionnel passé, le future anterieur, and le plus-que-parfait. It was a simple class but I still enjoyed it. Languages are one of my specialties, well besides being one of the best pavement artists the CIA has ever seen…well not actually seen I mean I am the Chameleon for a reason.

The class went by a lot quicker than C.O.W had and it was finally time for my favorite class of the day…Cove Ops. I quickly made my way to the elevator that would lead me to sublevel 2, but before the doors could close someone else stepped in.

"Hey Cam," I looked up and saw Zach smiling down at me, "I'm glad I found you! That Tina chick is driving me crazy! All she wants to talk about is gossip that she has heard. I don't even know half the people she's talking about!" I laughed for the first time since school had started…and it felt really good.

"So how's your day going? I haven't seen you much today…well besides in class, but Tina makes me sit by her ughhh," he moaned. "Oh you know quite dandy…" I replied trying to make it seem like everything was fine.

"But…" he has always been able to see right through me no matter what. He could always read me, sometimes even better than myself.

"I don't know. All the girls seem to be ignoring me or something. I mean I have to room with them I don't know how I'm going to survive and I miss you and the guys. It's so weird not being with you every minute and I miss you," I sighed and leaned on him.

He wrapped his arms around me and comforted me, "It's all going to be fine Cam! They're probably just jealous that you have been able to go to school with guys and they haven't. And they probably hate that we all pay attention to you more than them, but I mean come on none of those girls are even close to being as great as you."

"I guess you're right...I have to give them more of a chance. It's probably just strange for them, but seriously it's like they got rabies and are going crazy all over you guys," I replied leaning my on his shoulder.

The door of the elevator opened and we broke apart. We were the first ones there and instead of sitting in the back of the class, Zach and I sat in the middle next to each other. We started cracking jokes and laughing about random things as more people began to file in.

Tina kept shooting me dirty looks from her spot next to a girl named Anna. Finally, Mr. Solomon appeared and class began. "You all have fifteen minutes. Go change into normal clothes and meet me out front. Don't be late or else we will be leaving without you," he said turning around and walking out of the room.

I jumped excitedly out of my seat. It was time to show that Gallagher Girls what us Blackthorne kids were made of. I rushed out of the sublevel with Zach following close at my heels.

"What do you think we're going to be doing?" I asked Zach. "Probably just some simple things like brush passes, but it is Joe so who knows!" He replied.

I stopped in front of our door when I realized something. "Oh shoot! I forgot they moved me this morning to the other dorm," I said hitting myself on the forehead.

"Well you better hurry up! You only have 13 minutes and 39 seconds until you have to meet Joe! Good luck with the new roomies," he said with his stupid, but classic Zach smirk.

I groaned, "Ughhhh don't remind me." I quickly hugged him and then ran off towards my new room. I was about to find out what my new "roomies" were really like...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay….one word…Finals. Ughhh hate them! I think I know the direction that I am going to take this story so hopefully you will like it! Let me know…Review, Review, and REVIEW :) Who's excited for summer? I am! So as summer begins so does Cammie's adventures! Enjoy! Ally Carter owns Gallagher girls.**

I quickly found my way to my new room and opened the door. The first thing I saw was chaos…clothes were being thrown all around the room, I heard shouts coming from the bathroom, and makeup being pulled out of drawers.

I walked in a found what I assumed to be my bed. It was the only one without a colorful bedspread. When the three girls noticed me in the room they stopped and looked at me. Next thing I knew, Macey had thrown me onto a chair, Bex had started curling my hair, and Liz was applying make-up to my face.

"This outfit will not do," Macey shouted while taking it in. She ran to the closet and started pulling things out.

She ended up handing me a pair of jean shorts, a pretty blue top, and a pair of ballet flats. "Bathroom now," I didn't delay a second, the look in her eyes told me I shouldn't complain.

I got out of the bathroom and it was time to go. I quickly looked in the mirror and at first I didn't recognize myself…all of my best features were played up. I looked hot. "Wow!" I said in awe. "Cammie let's go," Bex yelled from the door.

I ran after them, "Thanks for doing my hair guys. I look great."

"It's no problem. We are taking you under our wing. We already like you more than half the girls in our class…and plus you have an in with the guys," Macey added with a sly smirk on her face.

"Yeah….I think Jonas is cute…" She said with wonderstruck playing up in her eyes.

"You two would be perfect together. He's a complete computer nerd, but I love him to death," I said thinking about each of the guys, "and Bex, Grant is completely in love with you so don't let his player attitude bug you, that's his game plan for attracting you. Macey, Nick is also from a very wealthy family so he knows what you go through."

"What about you and Zach?" Macey asked.

"Yeah how long have you two been dating?" Bex added. "How did you meet? I love a good romance story," Liz pressed with the look of love in her eyes.

"Wait…You think Zach and me…what? ...hahha no. no. no," I said with a nervous laughter going on. The truth was I had always loved Zach more than a friend, but I couldn't let anybody see that. I doubt Zach would ever see me more than his best friend.

I heard a voice coming from behind me, "Really, 17 no's, Gallagher Girl…I'm hurt." I turned around to see Zach with a look of fake hurt across his face as he innocently put his hand on his chest.

"Gallagher Girl?" I asked avoiding his inquiry.

"Yeah I thought it suited you…since you should be going to Gallagher and all…and well you are a girl," he stated looking proud of his nicknaming skills.

"Come on we have a mission to complete," I started walking towards Joe who had appeared by the Gallagher helicopter. Wherever we were going it was going to be a fun mission and most of all a hard one, but I am always up for a challenge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please grab a blindfold and make your way onto the helicopter we will be leaving now," Joe called from the pilot's seat.

I climbed in next to Zach and secured my blindfold over my eyes. I was full of excitement, but five minutes to the ride I fell asleep on Zach's shoulder. The next thing I know I was being shook awake by Zach. "Cammie were here, we can take our blindfolds off."

I tore my off and jumped out of the helicopter. "The mall?" I asked. "Ugh I hate shopping," I heard Zach groan from behind me. "Not that kind of mall," I stated.

I looked up and saw the Washington monument staring down at me. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Washington D.C. Today we will be showing off each other's skills. Some of you are natural born pavement artists, others are the fighters. You are to be partnered up with someone and you will be tailing another group. You must compromise the group you are tailing while trying to lose the ones who are tailing you. Good luck and meet me at the Ruby Shoe exhibit at 5:30," Joe disappeared then.

We each grabbed a comms unit and partnered up. Of course Zach and I went together. We grabbed a folder that Solomon had left for each of us. How did he know who we would've paired up with…no one may ever know.

Zach and I had to follow Nick and Macey…this should be fun. We started walking to gain distance from everybody. Then we did what we do best…we blended in.

Zach and I were both pavement artists. We could blend in and no one would ever see us. Our down fall was that we could always see each other so most of our cove ops missions ended up with us tying.

We walked down the streets of D.C. making our way towards Pennsylvania Ave. We had been to D.C. before and it was our tradition to always get a picture in front of the White House. Zach and I could easily break in and out of the White House without being seen, but we liked to pretend that we were normal for a second each day…but that didn't last very long.

We quickly took our picture in front of the white house and continued on our way. We walked down the street pretending we were dating. We held hands, I giggled at all of his jokes, and he gave me piggy back rides. I must admit we were playing the role very well.

Suddenly I tapped Zach on the shoulder, "Peacock at 5 o'clock." Zach turned in the direction that I told him to, standing there kissing Nick was Macey. Zach and I tried our hardest not to start laughing.

"Peacock and Rhino have been compromised by Chameleon and Iguana," Zach said into his comms unit.

Ten seconds later we saw Macey and Nick walk in defeat towards the exhibit. Zach and I continued on our way down the street, but this time looking out for our tails. We kept acting normal and never looking behind us unless we were pretending to point at something down the street.

Thirty minutes later our tails finally caught up to us…it was Tina and Anna. "Oh look Zachy…someone has a stalker," I said jokingly.

He groaned under his breath, "Whatever just call them in." I told Solomon that we had seen them and finally we were alone.

"Well we have three hours to do whatever we want to," I said. We were strolling through the grass by Capitol Hill. "I know exactly what I want to do," Zach said and the next thing I knew I was being pushed up against a tree and Zach was kissing me.

For the first three seconds I was in shock and didn't know what to do, but then I started responding and kissed him back. His lips were so soft and perfect I never wanted it to stop, but sadly it did.

Zach looked down at me with a smirk on his face, "so did you like that Gallagher girl?" I didn't even know how to respond my brain couldn't process what had just happened.

"I'll take making you speechless as a yes," Zach said still satisfied, "now would you make those 17 no's into 17 yes's and please just be my girlfriend already?"

"I…I…Yes," I replied dumbfounded. "Good cause now I can kiss you whenever I want to," He replied and next thing we were at it again, except this time I realized what was going on and I enjoyed all 5 minutes of it.

We broke apart gasping for air and I spotted a snow cone truck 1,050 yards away. "Hey boyfriend," I said towards Zach, "how about buying your beautiful girlfriend a grape snow cone," I said wearing his smirk.

"As you wish my lady," he said walking towards the truck. I sat by the tree waiting for him. I was in complete and utter bliss, but that was until I felt eyes.

It was not the normal feeling I get when I usually feel eyes, not the eyes of my roommates or the eyes of curious pedestrians, but eyes that were up to no good.

I got up and started making my way towards Zach to get the eyes away, but they followed me. I walked in the opposite direction, but they were still on me. Now they had multiplied and I felt multiple eyes watching me, waiting. I heard Zach calling after me, but I kept walking away from him. I had to keep him away from the eyes.

I walked faster hoping to lose Zach, but I knew he was gaining on me. Suddenly, three men appeared in front of me. To most people they would look like normal civilians, but I knew they were the eyes that had been watching me.

One reached out and grabbed my hand. I pulled it away from him, but not before I felt the prick of the needle. It came over me slowly. My brain became fuzzy and my vision began to blur. I started to feel heavy.

I faintly heard Zach scream my name and the shouts of Mr. Solomon in my ear before the comms unit was pulled out and crushed on the floor. My eyes began to close and I was swaying.

I tried to stay awake and to stay steady, but I couldn't. I heard Zach finally make his way to me. Punches were being thrown and yelling was going on.

Everything became fuzzier and fuzzier by the second. I felt my body meet the ground and then everything went black.

**Love it? Hate it? Want more? Let me know! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you are all the greatest!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay It's summer :) Sorry for the wait everyone! This isn't my best chapter because this is what I call a filler chapter. One that just goes in to help fill the space between major events, to help move the story along, explain different events, and set up story lines, ect. You get the point. I hope you like it! Review, Review, and REVIEW! Reviews make me smile :) ENJOY! Thanks for reading!**

I tried to open my eyes, but I was met with a blinding light. My body felt stiff, so I moved around trying to make myself more comfortable, but I was met with extreme pain. I let out a small moan before I heard a voice coming from my left, "Cammie? Are you awake?"

I slowly turned my head and opened my eyes a little bit to help them adjust to the light. I saw Zach sitting to my left looing intensely at me, hope filling his eyes. "Zach? What happened? Where am I?" I asked groggily. He handed me a glass of water with I took a few sips of.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" All of the sudden the memories came rushing back and hit me like a brick wall.

The kissing, becoming his girlfriend, the snow cones, the eyes, and finally the men. I tried to quickly push myself up in my bed, but I became dizzy and had to lie back down. I reached up to touch my head and felt something around it.

"Zach, what's wrong with me? Why am I in the hospital?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm sorry Cam, It's my fault," he said placing his head in his hands. He looked tired and frustrated like he hadn't slept in days.

"Zach…what happened?" I asked pushing him to tell me.

"Well, I saw you walking away from me and towards three men, so I started to follow you. The men came up to you and they grabbed your arm. You pulled your arm away, but you didn't start fighting them, so I knew something was wrong. I started running towards you and I noticed you were swaying back and forth, but I didn't know why," he started.

"And then…" I pushed him to continue.

"I finally reached you and when I went to help you, the men started attacking me. I realized they had drugged you, but when you fell, I didn't reach you in time and your head hit the pavement so hard that your head began to bleed," he paused for a few seconds,

"I looked away for one second and one of the men had picked you up and was taking you towards a van," he paused again then continued,

"I quickly knocked my guy out and ran over to him. He had you over his shoulder and when we started fighting he dropped you making you fall directly onto your right wrist and break it."

I looked down and sure enough I had a blue cast on my wrist, "what else is wrong with me?"

"Well you fell behind the guy and he stepped back quickly stepping on your ribs. They're not broken, but they are bruised. Finally, it was just me and the last guy, but he was the biggest one. We started fighting and he got the upper hand," Zach explained,

"He knocked the wind out of me, making me fall down. This gave him enough time to grab you and make his way towards the van. I regained my breath and started towards him. When he saw me he dropped you right next to the van and got in and drove away, but he had dropped you so close to the van that he ran over your foot."

I looked down and sure enough on my left foot was a cast looking up at me.

When I finally got to you, I grabbed you and ran towards Joe and the others. We had to rush you to the hospital. Your head was bleeding and you were in bad shape Cam. We were all really worried," he paused for a second and then added,

"I was really worried. I'm so sorry Cam! None of this would've happened if I happened if I was there to look out for you. I promised to always protect you and I wasn't there. I just…"

I cut him off before he could finish, "Zach," I started and grabbed his hand, "I'm okay. I just a little beat up, but it's an occupational hazard in our profession. It was going to happen at some point. How long was I out for anyways?"

He looked up at me guiltily, "Three days. You have a severe concussion, bruised ribs, a broken foot and wrist, and a lot of bruises and cuts. The doctor said if you hadn't been in as good of shape as you are, you might have been in a coma."

"Well good thing Joe worked me so hard," I let out a small laugh that made Zach smile, "Wow…a real smile! No smirk or anything. I'm shocked." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut up and just kiss me," Zach said as he leaned over. As soon as our lips meet my entire insides exploded like a firework, but soon enough the pain took over and I had to pull away.

My body ached from all of my injuries and I couldn't help fell the fatigue that took over. "Speaking of Joe," I started, "where is the guy? Ughhh he's going to kill me for what happened! Seriously how many pushups do you think he's going to make me do for this one," I asked dreading the moment.

"I don't think that will be for a while Cam. He's pretty upset about what happened. He just kept saying over and over 'I should have been there'. Plus in your condition, you are not going to be doing much of anything," he said with a grim look crossing his face once again.

"Where are they anyways?" I asked. "They just went down to grab some food at the cafeteria," Zach answered, "it's the first time they have left your side."

"What about you? Why aren't you at Gallagher with the rest of them?" I questioned Zach.

"Gallagher Girl, do you really think that they could make me leave your side? Trust me, they have tried to make me go back, but I am not leaving my new girlfriend all alone," Zach answered with a smirk on his face.

Girlfriend, I am Zach's girlfriend. It was the best sounding word I had ever heard. Zach had always held a special place in my heart, but now he held an even more special place. Zach was mine and I didn't have to share him…especially not with Tina.

All of the sudden, I realized something. "Zach, who exactly wants to kidnap me?" I asked him.

"Well Gallagher Girl that is an excellent question that we don't quite know the answer to at this moment," he said with a look of hate crossing over his face, "all we know is that somehow they found out that we were going to be in D.C. and they knew exactly where to find us."

"That means that they have been keeping tabs on me for a while and they probably somehow hacked into our comms unit too if they knew our exact location," I added.

"The only people that knew where we were going were the other teachers at Gallagher and some CIA agents that were helping out Solomon," he told me.

"That means somewhere in either Gallagher or the CIA there are moles…I mean I know there are double agents, but who would want a sixteen year old girl?" I asked trying to put things together in my mind, "Zach…do you think this has something to do with my dad?"

"I don't know Cam, anything is a possibility at this point, but I just don't know," he said shaking his head.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked my mom and Solomon holding muffins. "Nice to know that you two are enjoying your muffins," I said with a huge grin on my face.

They looked up in surprise not expecting me to be awake, "Cam when did you wake up? Zach, why didn't you come find us?" My mom asked in shock.

She may be one of the best CIA agents, but when she has been awake for three entire days, so I don't blame her for not being on her toes.

"I woke up about fifteen minutes ago," I started, "and Zach was just telling me about what happened."

"Oh well then…how are you feeling Cammie? We should probably tell the doctor that you are awake now," My mom said getting right down to business.

"I am really sore and kind of tired, but I'll manage. So when do I get to leave?" I asked trying to sit up, but once again failing and falling back down.

"Well Cam, in your condition probably not for a few days. You need to get as much rest as possible," Joe said speaking for the first time.

I looked up at him, "Joe I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't realize that they drugged me and when I tried to fight back I was just so dizzy and I couldn't think straight. I know you're probably disappointed, but I promise I'll work harder and get better."

"Are you serious Cammie? I couldn't be more proud. I know you wanted to fight even though you couldn't. You are already stronger than every other agent I know, both physically and mentally…besides myself of course. I'm not mad, if anything I'm upset at myself. I should've been there. I should have known that this was going to happen," he said with a look of guilt on his face.

"Don't feel bad Joe, no one knew this was going to happen. You had no control over it and I know you're human and we can't know everything…even if you are Joe Solomon," I said with a small laugh.

Joe pulled me into a hug and I noticed that at some point my mom and Zach had left giving us time to talk.

I let out a big yawn and my eyes began to droop. "Why don't you get some rest Cammie? We will talk to the doctor and then see from there what we are going to do," Joe said kissing my forehead and tucking me into bed.

He turned out the lights in my room and I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was walking down a street in Roseville and I once again felt those eyes watching my every move. They watched me as I walked towards the diner and then back towards the park center. The eyes followed me everywhere I went and watched everything I did. _

_I couldn't escape them; they were suffocating me, putting me outside of my comfort zone. I was the chameleon; they weren't supposed to see me. I was supposed to blend into my surroundings, not stick out like the president._

_Finally the eyes appeared in front of me, but now I was back in Washington D.C. and I was reliving what happened, but this time it was different. I was still conscious, but looking at the fight in front of me. It happened all too quickly. Zach was fighting and next thing I knew his opponent pulled out a gun and shot him. _

_Zach looked at me and whispered, "I love you Cammie." And he fell lifeless next to me. I started screaming and yelling his name hoping that somehow it would bring him back to me, but no matter how much I yelled nothing happened._

"Cam, Cammie, Gallagher Girl." I felt someone shaking me and saying my name. I opened my eyes and saw Zach looking concerned, "Are you okay Cam?" He asked me, "You kept yelling me thrashing around in your bed."

"Thank goodness you're okay," I said jumping up and hugging him, but all too soon I was lying back down because of the pain, "It was terrible Zach. It seemed so real." I felt completely shaken up from it.

"It's alright, I'm right here. Do you want to talk about it?" Zach asked holding my hand.

I shook my head no. "Okay. Well Joe and your mom talked to the doctor and he said you have to stay for another week just so they can keep watching you and make sure everything is okay," Zach informed me.

"Ughhh a whole week," I groaned, "it's going to be so boring. I can't sit still for an entire week lying in this bed."

"Oh trust me Cam, with me around this week will go by quicker than you think," he said with a mischievous wink.

I didn't doubt anything that Zach said and in fact, I was actually a little scared.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! I hope you liked it! Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! So sorry for the delay! So I will make a deal if I get 15 reviews I will update by Friday, but if not I won't update until next week! So review, Review, REVIEW! Thanks so much! And Sorry once again! Life has been busy! So now the story… : ) Ally carter owns GG **

The week went by quicker than I thought it would. Zach filled my week with wheel chair races through the hospital, watching action movies in my room, and of course stuffing our faces with food. I was supposed to only eat certain foods to help me get my strength back, but of course Zach being Zach…he snuck me my favorite junk foods.

I was also surprised to find Bex, Macey, and Liz visiting me every day. They brought me some of my things to help me feel more at home. They would sit with me for hours just talking about school, boys, and everything really.

I found out the Bex really liked Grant, Liz of course had a nerd love thing going on with Jonas, and Macey found Nick to be quite attractive as she put it.

Finally, the day of my release from hospital prison came. Zach helped me pack up all of my things, well I watched while he packed. "Ready Gallagher Girl? Your mom and Joe have a car waiting out front for us," Zach said helping me up. I grabbed my crutches and started my journey towards the exit.

As we were leaving I said goodbye to all of the nurses that took care of me. I was still getting used to the crutches so it took Zach and I a good ten minutes to get out of the hospital. Zach was very patient with me and I loved that about him.

We exited the hospital and found Joe and my mom waiting for us. Zach threw my things in the trunk while Joe helped me climb into the car. We finally started on our way back to Gallagher.

"We are about two hours away from Gallagher," my mom said, "So we would like to talk to you about how we will handle your situation at school."

"Since you and Zach are in all of the same classes we are putting him in charge of you. He will help you to each class and if something goes wrong he will take you to safety," Joe started,

"Also, we understand that it is hard to get around because of the crutches and such so we have told the teachers not to punish you if you two are late to class."

Zach and I exchanged a look of excitement. We could be late to classes and no one would care. If we were late to classes at Blackthorne we had a three hour workout detention with Joe and trust me you would feel dead after the first thirty minutes.

My mom's voice brought me back to the conversation, "Cammie, you are not allowed to leave campus unless you are accompanied by someone and have informed us of where you are going and when you will return."

"Will I still be doing the extra sessions with Joe?" I asked.

"Yes, but Zach will be coming with you to them and until you are completely healed we won't be doing many physical things," Joe stated, "Also don't forget that you two also have the extra Blackthorne lessons."

"Oh and Cammie, your roommates told me to tell you that if you need anything just to ask them. They really do like you. I'm glad I choose you for them… if I had put you with Tina I have a feeling she would have many bruises by now," my mom added on to the conversation.

I gave out a small laugh, "You've got that right."

"So do you have any idea who it was that attacked me?" I asked with a serious tone in my voice.

I noticed that Joe and my mom shared a quick look. "Well we have a few leads, but nothing too big," Joe told me.

I could tell that Joe was lying. It wasn't the fact that his pupils slightly dilated and his nostrils flared out slightly, but it was something in his voice that told me differently.

"Don't lie to me. It's my safety we're talking about. If someone was after you wouldn't you want to know who it is?" I felt myself becoming angrier by the second. How could they keep something like this from me? I was the one they were after, so shouldn't I know who it is?

"Cam…" Joe started, but I interrupted him.

"Seriously Joe, you of all people should know how it feels to be left out of something big. I have the right to know who is after me and why. I mean look at me! I'm all beat up because of this person. How would you feel if you were in my place? I was physically broken by a mystery person for some unknown reason," I exploded.

The car was silent as the three of them started at me like a semi-crazy person. I was surprised by the next person that spoke.

"Cam do you really want to know who is after you," Zach said beside me. I nodded my head and looked into his emerald green eyes.

They were filled with anxiety as he looked into my eyes. I have never seen Zach nervous about something before. Usually he was just cocky and acted like he knew everything (which he usually did), but for the first time in a long time I saw the Zach from the first year I met him.

_Flashback_

_It was our first year at Blackthorne and I was nervous being the first and only girl to ever attend the school. I was sitting in my dorm room when I heard footsteps approaching the door. I waited in anxiety as they came closer._

_The knob turned and the door opened to reveal a kid my age. He was about six inches taller than me and had dark brown hair, but what struck me the most was his eyes. They were a beautiful green color that reminded me of the most precious emeralds._

_He looked up and saw me staring at him from my bed. "Hey I'm Zach," the boy said. _

"_I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cammie," I replied. "Isn't this an all-boys school?" he asked with curiosity. _

"_Yeah, but my parents felt like this would be a better education for me and plus my uncle works here, so they felt safer by putting me here," I told him._

"_Well that's cool! My dad went here, but he died. My mom put me on the first plane she could book to get rid of me," He told me with sadness filling his eyes._

"_My dad's MIA and my mom has been an emotional wreck ever since, so I've been taking care of myself for the most part," I confided in him. I had never told anyone about that, not even my uncle Joe, but there was something different about him. I felt like I could talk to him about anything and he would completely understand. _

And with that Zach and I became best friends and well now more than that. I learned that Zach's mom was the head of a terrorist group called the Circle of Cavan also known as the COC, which he was supposed to become a member of, but was really against them completely. I knew Zach was good and that he would never become his mother, but whenever he talked about her he had a look of anxiety in his eyes…the same look that he had right now.

"Zach…what is it?" I asked him.

Zach looked at Joe and then began to speak, "Well the other day while you were sleeping, Joe and I came across a few things and well long story short the person after you is…my mother." His voice was filled with venom as he said her name. Zach hated his mom for so many reasons and this just gave him another one.

"Your mother…head of the COC is after me…why?" I asked in shock.

"That we don't know yet," my mom spoke up for the first time, "but we will find out Cam, I promise."

"We think they want some kind of information that Matt had, that they believe he handed down to you, but that is just a theory. Maybe she just wants to meet Zach's new girlfriend, but nothing is certain," Joe said trying to bring some light into the conversation.

"So she would send three evil minions to beat me up just so she could meet me… that is highly unlikely Joe," I said with him a weird look.

"Well either way she won't get you. I promise you that Gallagher Girl. I will protect you no matter what," Zach said grabbing my hand.

"And I'll protect you Blackthorne boy…even if that means I have to hit someone with my crutches," I told him as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aww how cute young love," my mom said with a little smile. I began to blush while Zach smirked and Joe gave Zach a death glare.

Soon after I fell asleep on Zach shoulder and before I knew it he was shaking me awake, "Gallagher girl we're here, you gotta wake up."

I quickly sat up, grabbed my crutches, and began swiftly crutching towards my room, but soon enough I started to lose my balance and began to fall over. I felt the ground rushing up to meet me, but before I could hit it a pair of strong arms grabbed me and lifted me back up.

"Back up Cam," I heard Zach say with a little laugh. "Zach," I started as I waited in the hallway, "why do you think your mom is after me?"

"I don't know Cam, she is always after someone for many different reasons, but don't worry she will never get to you, not even if she shoots, stabs, and ties me up all at once," he said looking me in the eyes.

"Thanks Zach. You've always been there for me and I know I can count on you whenever. You truly are the best friend and boyfriend any girl could have," I told him.

He leaned down and gently kissed me. It was so sweet and genuine. I felt like giggling like a sixth grader after their first kiss, but I didn't. Instead I just smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Now let's get you back to your room and settled in so that you can rest before dinner," Zach said leading the way.

"Look at you always telling me what to do," I said with a laugh. He just laughed and kept walking down the hallway. I felt as though everything was getting back to normal, but boy was I wrong…

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know how it is or else I won't know :( Reviews make me happy :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! I am so sorry! Please forgive me :) Anyways here is a new chapter! Please enjoy and please Review! Thank you for reading! **

I opened my door to find Bex, Liz, and Macey sitting in the room. Their faces lit up like a little kid's face on Christmas morning. Zach helped me hobble my way to my bed, so that I could sit down. The crutches were still giving me some trouble. "Alright Cam, I'll come and get you before dinner," Zach said placing a kiss on the top of my head before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed, my roommates attacked me with questions. I ended up telling them everything that had happened today, but they were most interested in the car ride here.

"So Zach's mom is evil and she is after you?" Bex questioned. "Pretty much," I replied. "And you think Joe wants to kill Zach?" Macey added.

"Mhmm…his face had I will MURDER you written all over it," I said. "Well technically," Liz started, "there is only a 63.275% chance that he would actually go through with it and succeed. Really the only reason he wouldn't succeed is because he doesn't want to hurt you Cam."

"Well on that note I am going to take a nap. Wake me up when we have to leave for dinner," I told them as I was beginning to lie down.

"Nope," Macey yelled right into my ear, "we are getting you cleaned up for dinner."

One hour and thirty-two minutes later, Macey was finally done! I was showered, groomed, and dressed to perfection. I went to lie down on my bed so that I could at least get a few minutes of rest, but not even thirty seconds later there was a knock on my door.

"Ughhh go away! Let me sleep," I begged as I heard Zach chuckle.

"Sorry Gallagher girl, it's time to head down for dinner," He said while attempting to make me sit up.

"No," I said.

"Yes," Zach replied.

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

"Oh how cute…their first fight," I heard Macey say from the bathroom.

"Yes. Now let's go."

" .NO!"

"Don't make me pick you up Cammie," Zach said in a threatening voice

"You wouldn't…" but next thing I know Zach had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

"We will see you guys down there," I heard Bex yell from our room.

"Zach put me down!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry Cammie I can't do that," he replied. I wasn't even looking at him, but I knew he had his smirk on his face.

"Ugh fine… we will have it your way," I told him with an evil grin on my face.

"What do you mean by that Cam?" Zach asked with a small hint of worry in his voice. "Oh nothing, don't worry about it," I told him slyly.

"Oh by the way, Joe wanted me to tell you that we have to meet him in the sublevel after dinner so we can go over what you missed while you were gone," Zach informed me, "I told him that I could just tutor you myself, but I was met with the evil eye."

I started to laugh; knowing Joe that evil eye would be the only thing Zach would be seeing for a while. We entered the grand hall and sat down at our usual table. Grant, Jonas, and Nick were already there.

"Cammie!" they yelled in unison. "Hey guys. How are you? I missed you while I was gone," I told them with a huge smile on my face. These three were like my over protective brothers and it was weird not seeing them for a whole week. The most we have ever been separated was on a mission at the zoo and long story short, it took us three days to find each other.

See Blackthorne is different from Gallagher in another way. We never go home. We don't have a spring break, summer break, or even winter break. They keep us at Blackthorne 365 days a year. At first, I missed my family, but then I realized that I had a new family and after that I never thought about "home" again. Blackthorne was my new home and it was where I felt the safest, but now we had moved to a temporary home and suddenly my safety had been taken away from me.

I looked up and noticed that the girls had joined us at the table. "So Cammie, we never actually asked you this, but why exactly did you go to Blackthorne instead of Gallagher? I mean didn't your mom go here?" Bex curiously asked me.

"My mom and aunt both went here, but my dad and godfather went to Blackthorne. My parents decided that Blackthorne would be a better fit for me," I told them, "so in fifth grade I was enrolled to start at Blackthorne."

"FIFTH GRADE?" Liz exclaimed, "We didn't start at Gallagher until we were in 7th grade."

"Yeah we start earlier at Blackthorne. We also have no breaks. We are there 365 days a year," Grant told them while stuffing his face.

"What? I would die if I wasn't able to get some R&R," Macey told us looking appalled. "You get used to it after a while. So it isn't that bad," Zach added to the conversation.

"But that's being away from home for 2,920 days! How do you not get homesick?" Liz asked.

"Blackthorne became our home after a while. I'd rather be there than anywhere else. Everyone there has become my family, especially these three hooligans here," I said pointing at Jonas, Grant, and Zach.

"Well, I don't think I could do that. What are the other differences between Gallagher and Blackthorne?" Bex asked.

Grant, Jonas, Zach, and I all shared a look before Jonas answered, "Umm it's just different. It is a little bit tougher than here."

"Seriously why won't y'all tell us what is so different about your school?" Liz asked started to get angry.

"Well Cam and I have to go meet Solomon now. See you later," Zach said giving me a look that said let's avoid this awkward situation.

"Zach's right. I will see you girls tonight," I said as I hobbled away on my crutches.

"Man they are just getting more and more curious," Zach said as we walked out of the grand hall and towards the sublevels.

"I know, they are going to bombard me with questions tonight and I have no idea what I am going to tell them. I guess I will just have to go into the room after they're asleep."

"Hopefully the guys will take care of them before we have to worry about them finding anything out," Zach said.

"Jonas told me that they were trying to hack into the school's mainframe to figure out anything about us, but of course since he made the programming they couldn't even get past the first level," I replied.

We entered the sublevels and found Joe waiting for us, "Finally you're done with dinner. I was about to award you the slowest eating award of the century."

"Sorry Joe," I started, "the girls started asking questions so we had to avoid answering them."

"I knew they would become curious sooner or later, especially with you attending there," he replied.

"They asked me why I went there," I told him. Worry filled his eyes as he asked, "What did you tell them?"

"The usual, I told them that my dad and my godfather went there and my parents felt it was a better fit for me than Gallagher," I answered.

"Good. Now on the subject of your absence, it won't take you long to catch up. Probably just a night or two, you have already learned most of this stuff anyways," he told me.

"What about our special coursework that we do?" I asked him.

"Well we have built a shooting range off campus nearby so we will be going there a few times, but mostly I have some papers you need to write, three books to read, and some lectures we can go over in our morning sessions. That will probably be the hardest to catch up on."

"What should I tell my roommates about my extra work?" I asked curiously. Cover stories are vital to any spy's mission. If the operative needs to hide something important, they must have a cover story without any flaws in it. Or else, they could be compromised.

"Just say Blackthorne does bonding as part of its curriculum so that as future operatives you can learn to depend on one another since you will be working side by side in the field," Joe responded.

"Okay is that all?" I asked Joe. "Yes. I will see you…and I guess Zach tomorrow morning bright and early," he replied with a look on his face that said "I wish Zach would just go die in a hole".

"Goodnight Joe," I called as Zach and I started back towards his room. I had not really seen Grant or Jonas much, so I decided it would be nice to catch up with them before heading back to my dorm room.

Zach and I had to make sure they didn't answer any questions that were classified or else we could get into deep deep deep trouble….or worse…

**REVIEW I'm begging you!**** The more you review the quicker the update! Thanks for reading :) **


	11. Quick note

Hey everyone I know it has been a really long time! Sorry about that between work and school I just did not have the time to update. Good news is that I am going to start updating again! I won't probably post a new chapter until next week though because I have a big cheerleading competition this weekend, but look out for a new chapter next week! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is the new chapter! Let me know what you all think! Review! **

The next afternoon was our first trip to the shooting range. I was healing a lot quicker than the doctors thought I would so I had been put into a walking boot. Excitement filled up inside of me as we approached the range. Zach helped me out of the car and we made our way over to Solomon who was waiting for us.

We all gathered around waiting for instructions. "First, warm up with the shorter ranges and then make your way to the farther ones," Solomon told us. Without saying a word, we all made our way to our spots and began our warm-ups. What seemed like close targets to us seemed like far targets to an untrained eye. Zach helped me set up my equipment and then I began shooting.

I eyed my target through the scope and pulled the trigger. I hit the bullseye dead on. I continued doing this never hitting anything but the dead center. I moved to the next location which was significantly further away than the first one. Once again I aimed my shot and hit it dead on. For the first time in weeks I actually felt normal again as if there was no ancient terrorist organization after me, but I knew this comfort would be short lived.

We had already been there for over an hour and finally Joe told us to finish up and head back to the van. By the time we got back to Gallagher it was almost time for dinner. As we sat down at the table the girls gave us questioning looks about where we were, but we just told them that Joe made us do some extra training today. They left the subject at that knowing that they would not get anything out of us.

As the group began to talk about pointless things such as school and the upcoming weekend my mind drifted off. My mind rushed back to the attack making me relive each moment. In the distance I heard someone calling my name, "Cam…put the knife down." I looked down and realized I had my knife pointed towards Bex ready to attack.

The hall was silent as I dropped the knife on the table. I got up as quickly as I could and rushed out of the hall.

I heard Zach calling after me, but I did what chameleons do best…I blended in. I had slipped into a secret passage way that looked as if it had not been used in years. I began slowly making my way through the passage way when I came to a fork in the road. I turned right down the hall way and found myself in a small room.

There was a small bookshelf and an old looking couch. I looked around the room and picked one of the books off of the bookshelf. I opened it up and a small picture fell out of it. I looked at it and saw that it was a picture of my mom and dad. They were both smiling and looked about me age at the time. I flipped it over and read the writing on the back. Rachel and Matt- Blackthorne and Gallagher exchange sophomore year.

I never knew that Blackthorne and Gallagher had an exchange before. I heard footsteps approaching from the corridor.

"Cammie? Are you in here?" I heard Zach yell. "Over here," I yelled back.

Zach popped his head into the room, "hey this is a cool room!" I was still studying the picture my hand.

"Hey what's that?" Zach asked taking the picture from me, "wow these people look a lot like you Cammie."

"Well that would be the fact that those are my parents," I let out a little laugh. "They look about our age! They look so happy. Think about it they met at a young age and then went on to get married and then had the best thing ever…you," Zach said sending a wink my way.

I laughed at the cheesiness of his statement. "Hey I'm not kidding! Someday that could be us Gallagher Girl." I looked up at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. I smiled at him, "of course it will be us…you know if I can't even get rid of you now I know it will be impossible to get rid of you in the future."

He let out a small laugh, "I love you Cammie."

"I love you too," meaning it with all of my heart. I could not imagine what my life would be like without Zach in it! We spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch laughing and talking without any worries on our minds. I knew as long as Zach was around no one could hurt me.

**How did you like it? Let me know and review! The more reviews the faster the next chapter will go up! Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I am really sorry this is very late, but I got really sick the last few weeks and then school started again and we have finals next week. So I have been very busy, but here is the next chapter and I really hope you all like it! The action is now starting :) Thanks for reading and please review it would mean the world to me!**

**Chapter 12**

As I walked through the hall everything felt too small. Too many people were crowding me, too many eyes were following me, and too many questions were being asked. I felt myself drowning in a sea of attention, but no rescue was coming. I couldn't take it anymore. So, I ran.

I ran until I saw the most glorious thing in the world. A secret passage way. I entered the dusty cobwebbed filled tunnel and made my way down it. I walked and walked until finally I saw some light in the distance. Finally, I found myself outside on the other side of the gate. Free…I'm finally free.

**Zach P.O.V. **

"Have any of you seen Cammie?" I asked the group as I sat down for lunch.

"Not since this morning," Macey replied without looking up.

"I'm going to go find her." I started making my way around the mansion, hoping to run into Cammie. I checked her dorm. Empty. I checked her mom's office. Empty. I checked the P&E barn. Empty. I checked the secret room she found. Empty. I checked the infirmary. Empty. I even checked Joe's office. Empty.

"Zach what are you doing?" Joe bellowed from behind me.

"I can't find Cammie," I simply replied.

"What do you mean you can't find Cammie?"

"No one has seen her all day and I've checked everywhere she would be," I told him with worry creeping into my voice.

A look of concern crossed his face for a millisecond before his stone mask was back into place, "I'll help you look."

We walked the halls for a good fifteen minutes hoping to run into her, but luck wasn't on our side. Joe suddenly stopped in front of a very plain looking brick wall. "What are you doing? I don't think Cammie can walk through walls," sarcasm crept through my voice. "She can if she uses the secret passage ways," he said pointing to the floor.

That's when I saw it. Irregular dust patterns covered the floor in front of the wall. I heard Joe mumbling some very colorful words under his breath.

"What? Do you think Cammie went through there? She's probably just exploring the mansion again," I reassured him.

"No Zach…that passage way leads to the other side of the gate."

**Cammie P.O.V.**

I walked through the small town of Roseville window shopping and enjoying my freedom for the day. I knew it would be short lived especially when my mom, Joe, and Zach find out that I left…oh well I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get there. As I was walking down the street, I saw a pharmacy with a logo that looked very familiar, but I could not figure out where I recognized it from. I decide to stop in and pick some things up. I walked in, I was immediately greeted by a tall and very handsome boy around my age, but of course he wasn't nearly as attractive as Zach.

As I looked around I noticed that there was absolutely no one else there, no workers or customers. As I was looking at bottled water, the boy started talking to me, "Hey I'm Josh. My dad owns this pharmacy. Want some ice cream? It will be on the house," he smiled down at me.

"No thanks, I was told never to take ice cream from strangers." Unfortunately, my stomach did not agree with my decision and decided to make its presence known.

He laughed and began scooping ice cream for me into a bowl, "So Cammie what brings you to town today?" He handed me the ice cream and I took a large bite out of it. I was about to reply when I realized something, "how did you know my name?"

"You told me," he lied.

"No I didn't," I said standing up and making my way towards the door, but Josh beat me there and locked the door.

"You can't leave yet Cammie we have a lot to talk about and some fun to have," he said with an evil grin growing on his face as he slowly walked towards me and grabbed my arm.

Unfortunately for him, I sent a round house kick right to his face in reply. He stumbled back, but recovered quickly. He sent a few punches and kicks my way, but I easily blocked them. I retaliated with an ancient Russian technique that proved to be very effective. Let's just say Josh was knocked out on the floor with some missing teeth and a very oddly bent arm.

Looking up at a poster on the wall I saw the same logo, but this time I realized what it was for…the Circle of Cavan. Josh's family must be involved with the somehow. I would have to have Liz look into that later for me. As I turned to walk out the door, but as I looked up I was met by a pair of stunning emerald green eyes….oh shoot.

**PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU ALL! THANK YOU!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Cammie POV**

I looked into the eyes of a very angry looking Zach Goode. I opened the door and let him into the pharmacy. Joe walked in behind Zach eyeing Josh's limp body, but before either one of them could yell at me I spoke up.

"It's the COC," I told them. A look of confusion crossed their faces, "that's after me. Zach you were right, your mom is after me, but it's not just her, it's her entire terrorist organization."

I expected them to seem more surprised, "but of course you already knew that," anger boiled inside of me, "sure don't tell the person they are after. It is not like they would want to know who is trying to kidnap them."

I shoved past them and walked out the door back towards the town. I heard Zach calling after me, but I did not stop.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, but I brushed it off, "Zach how would you feel if you were me? Wouldn't you want to know?"

"I would not be able to tell you…I'm not Zach," a voice responded.

I slowly turned around and stared into the eyes of Catherine Goode…. Great…..this day just keeps getting worse.

**Zach POV**

Cammie pushed past me and I ran out of the door after her. I called her name and left Joe to deal with the boy on the ground. I saw Cammie making her way into to town, but then she did what she does best… She blended into the crowd like a chameleon. I couldn't see her anywhere.

I kept weaving in and out of the crowded streets hoping to find her. This was the first time ever that I wasn't able to pick her out of a crowd, but that's when I saw something I hoped I would never see again….Red hair.

**Cammie POV**

Cather Goode stood in front of me looking very angry and slightly annoyed. I made an attempt to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm.

"Not today my dear Cammie. We need to have a little chat."

"I don't think so," I told her pulling my arm back.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I would prefer if it was the easy way."

"You should know I don't like doing things the easy way," I told her with sassiness in my voice.

"Fine, we'll have it your way then," she snapped her fingers and I was suddenly surround by a group of goons in black.

I fought the first guy that came up to me easily, but as I was about to finish the second guy off someone grabbed me from behind and placed a rag over my face. I breathed in the sickly sweet scent in. It burned my throat as it seeped into my lungs making breathing almost impossible.

I took my head and slammed it back into my attacker's chest as hard as I could, but he was stronger than I expected…or I was growing weaker.

Darkness was slowly surrounding me and I felt it suffocating me until suddenly I was completely submerged in the darkness. The last thing I heard was Catherine's voice ordering her goons to take me to the van… Solomon's going to kill me.

**Zach POV**

Sure enough there was my mother making her way towards a van, but that's when I saw a girl hanging limply in the arms of one of my mother's goons. It wasn't just any girl…it was my girl.

"Cammie," I yelled after them. Quickly, they all hopped into the van and started driving away. I began sprinting as fast as I could after it, but I was no match for a motor vehicle. I made a mental note of the van and license plate number.

I stood there in defeat…they had her…they had my Gallagher Girl…I'm going to kill them.

**Joe POV**

I had taken care of the boy who had attacked Cammie in the pharmacy. I tied him up in the back of the store until the C.I.A could come and collect him for questioning. Zach and Cam had been gone for a while and I was starting to get nervous. Cammie was going to be in a lot of trouble when we get back to the mansion.

I heard someone come into the store. I looked up and saw a panting Zach, but no Cammie. A questioning look must have crossed my face.

"They got her…the C.O.C took her," he said sadness and anger present in his voice.

Shock and sadness filled me up. First, they took my best friend and now they have my Goddaughter. They are going to pay.

"We have to get back to the mansion and tell the others," I said very sullenly. This is going to kill Rachel I thought. We started our journey slowly back to the mansion with sorrow in our hearts.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you! I will probably post the next chapter sometime next week, but I have finals so it might not be towards the end of the week. Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. My life has been crazy! I'm sure yours have been too! Well enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of it!**

**Chapter 14**

**3 months later: Joe POV**

It had been three months since we had last seen Cammie. Three months of not knowing where she was and what was happening to her. Three months of us worrying nonstop and hoping that we would see her again. Of course we tried many different things to try and find her, but it was as if she fell off the face of the earth. No one had seen or heard her for three months.

The girls were devastated. Even though they had just met Cammie, they considered her one of their sisters. The boys were full of rage. No one messes with a Blackthorne kid and gets away with it especially Cammie since they all saw her as their younger sister. Rachel Morgan was a wreck. Losing her husband and only child, a pain nobody would ever want to experience. Zach is lost. He barely speaks or eats. Mostly, he just spends his time in the barn trashing the punching bags. And as for myself, I haven't slept in three months. All of my thoughts are on Cammie. I just hope we can find her soon.

**Cammie POV**

They have forgotten about me. Catherine showed me the videos of them enjoying themselves. The worst one was of Zach and Bex. I didn't expect him to move on that quickly, but I've always been surprised by him. Now I'm just laying here in my cell hoping to die before they come back, but unfortunately, luck has never been on my side. I know my father would be ashamed if he saw me laying here on the cold ground and not even attempting to try and escape, but that is all that I am. A disappointment. A disappointment to everyone, especially Joe.

Sadly, my hope of dying before they return is unsuccessful. My cell door creeks open and I am soon dragged out. I am put in my usual chair that already has plenty of my blood on it. I don't even look up when Catherine walks in and don't even listen to what she says. I have lost all hope. I am sure I will die here and I don't expect anything else. I can't give her what she wants and my family has already forgotten about me. There is no point in even thinking about ever being free from this prison. I will die here.

**Zach POV**

Everyday all I see in my head is that dreadful day over and over again. I see my beautiful Gallagher girl being dragged into that van and them speeding away. I rethink what I could have done and how things could be different now. It's been 90 days. 90 long and dreadful days. 90 days since I've been able to see, touch, and hold my Gallagher girl. I just want her back in my arms so that I know she is safe. I just want to tell her that I will protect her from any other harm that may come her way. But I can't. All because I let her get away from me.

**Cammie POV**

I'm thrown back into my cell after a long day of torture. My whole body is engulfed by pain, but all I do is lay there on the ground. I feel pathetic and useless. As tears roll down my cheeks I can't help but think about my dad. He wouldn't want me to just lay here and accept death. He wouldn't want me to just waste my life away in a cell. He would want me to live my life and fulfill my destiny. I slowly sit up as pain once again rips through my body. I fight against it and stand up. I double over from the pain, but slowly stand up straight.

I examine the damage done to me. Bruises cover my body, along with several cuts and wounds. My wrist is hanging at an odd angle and is definitely broken. I have a sprained and possible fractured ankle. I slowly make my way to the barred window in my cell. As I examine it, I notice that I might actually be slim enough now to fit through the bars. Slowly, I lift myself onto the window ledge and easily slip through the bars. Now outside, I look down and notice I'm only two stories up. I jump off the ledge and aim for a bush to fall into. I hit my target on the bulls eye with only a few scratches from the branches. Since they were keeping me in an abandoned house, luckily there were no fences I had to scale. I started running towards the forest and I heard footsteps behind me.

I didn't look back in fear of slowing me down. I heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, but I ignored it and kept running. I didn't notice however the cliff coming up in front of me. I also did not notice the large rock I tripped over launching me over the aforementioned cliff and into the rushing water below. My final thoughts before I blacked were, "Oh great, I'm going to pay for this one."

**Two weeks later: Rachel Morgan POV**

I sat behind my desk staring at my blank computer screen. I have been very unproductive for the last three months. My thoughts wandered to my daughter hoping that she is okay. I've been trying everything I can to try and find her. Search teams have been in place, but nobody has been able to find her anywhere. Sadness fills my insides as I imagine her cold and alone in a cell. My office phone shrieks scaring me from my day dream. I pick it up, "Gallagher Academy, this is Rachel Morgan speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Morgan? My name is Ashley. I live in Boone, North Carolina and I believe I have your daughter here."

"YOU HAVE CAMMIE?" I shout into the phone.

"Ah so her name is Cammie. Well she isn't actually awake yet, but I found her floating down the river outside of my house. I pulled her out and she is pretty beat up. I did the best I could to bandage her up, but she's going to need medical attention for the bullet wound. She keeps talking in her sleep too. That's how I knew to call you. She kept saying Mom, Gallagher Academy," she quickly told me. Floating, beaten up, bullet wound. Those three words floated in my head.

"What is your exact location?" she gave it to me and I slammed the phone down and ran out my door. I sprinted to the subs to get Joe. I busted through the door not caring that he was teaching, "WE FOUND HER," I shouted, "But we need to go now. She's in bad shape." Joe hopped up from his desk and started after me. I noticed Zach and the crew were in the class too. "I'm sorry, but you all can't come," I told them.

Zach looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please Mrs. Morgan. I need to see her."

"Fine Zachary you may come, but the rest of you must stay," with that we ran out the door to the helicopter and were on our way. Hold on Cammie we're coming.

**Sorry if there were a lot of grammar errors, I wrote this pretty late at night! Anyways, please review! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Wow! All I can say is thank you for the amazing reviews! It really means a lot to me! Also, thank you to ****zammiealltheway ****Autumn Herondale ****who saw my mistake of Zach saying 60 days! It should be 90 days! My math was a little off! That's embarrassing! Anyways, please enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 15**

**Cammie POV**

The light blinded me as I opened my eyes. I had no idea where I was or even what day it was. The last thing I remembered was running through the forest and tripping over the cliff and into the water. I examined the room around me and noticed that I was in a house. I was probably taken to another COC lodge. Suddenly, a short little old lady came in my bedroom door.

"Oh you're up! How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

"Oh I'm sorry! You're probably super confused! My name is Ashley Horbrook and I found you floating in my stream. Your family is on their way and you will need to go to the hospital because of your injuries," she informed me.

"Well thank you Ms. Horbrook, but I must be going now." I tried to get out of the bed, but I just fell over in extreme pain. Every single inch of my body ached with pain, until it was overwhelming I was once again plunged into darkness.

The next thing I was aware of was the sound of helicopter blades slicing through the air. I opened my eyes and recognized the interior of the Gallagher Academy helicopter. I tried to sit up but realized that I was strapped down. I groaned in pain, but tried to free myself from the straps.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar voice warned me. I turned my head and was met with the delicious sight of Zachary Goode.

"And why should I listen to you? The moment I disappear you forget about me, so why all of the sudden are you worried about my well-being?" I snapped at him. The thought of him and Bex together made me want to throw up.

Confusion crossed his face, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"I know all about you and Bex. I know about everyone. You all just forgot about me and left me in that cell to die. If you never liked me, you should have just told me," I was on the verge of tears at this point. Not only was I emotionally in pain, but I was feeling physical pain from all of my injuries.

"None of that is true Cam! They must have shown you fake videos or something. I was going crazy without you! We were trying so hard to find you. We never gave up."

I wanted to believe him, but I just couldn't. Not until I had proof that he was telling the truth. That he didn't betray me. At this point, nothing seemed to be the truth lately. As my mind raced, I started to blackout once again. From a distance I heard Zach yelling at me.

"Gallagher Girl! Don't go to sleep! Stay with me! Don't you dare close your eyes!"

Too late, I was gone once again.

**Zach POV**

"Come on Gallagher Girl wake up!" Cammie just laid there passed out. Hopefully we would get to Gallagher soon. I looked down at her paling face. I can't believe she went through torture and believed that we wanted her to die. How can I prove to her that I don't love anyone but her? How do we prove to her that we do care about her? She can drive me crazy sometimes. I notice that we are landing on Gallagher's room and before I know it the doors of the chopper are thrown open and Cammie is being lifted out.

Solomon is running towards the infirmary with Cammie in his arms. Students in the hallways stop and stare at the limp girl in his arms. As I chase after him, I see Liz crying and Bex looking angry. I don't stop to comfort them. I race on towards my destination. As I bust through the infirmary doors, I see them put Cammie on a bed and rush her back to the operating room.

"Joe, what's going on? Where are they taking her?" I question him.

"They have to take her into surgery right away to get the bullet out. It got very infected since it wasn't treated quickly and properly. They are also seeing what other injuries they have caused her. She's in very bad shape Zach. We just have to hope that she is strong enough to make it through," sadness echoed in his voice as he sank into one of the chairs in the waiting room.

I sank down into the chair next to him. Be strong Gallagher Girl. I need you.

**Sorry that this was super short! I hope you liked it though! Please review! It makes me happy and update sooner when you do. **


End file.
